


Perfect Weekend

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogsmeade, Slow Burn, did they or didn't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki and Hermione's perfect weekend was interrupted by watching students.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Perfect Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 6/27/20. I picked Did they or didn't they? for the trope and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also using "Almost Kiss" for Marvelously Magical June roll-a-drabble for the story. As well as full fulling "Hogsmeade" square on Marvelously Magic bingo card and "Minerva" square for Hermione's haven bingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Minerva McGonagall watched Loki and Hermione go hand in hand as they took the students to Hogsmeade. She smiled, knowing they had a rough start but was able to work it out.

 _Now if only those two can confess their love for one another all would be well._ She headed back into the castle to grade papers.

"This is just what we needed dearest, a relaxing weekend, watching the students, making sure they don't get into mischief," Loki waggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

She wasn't paying scant attention to him. The students had spread out in George's joke shop, and she was watching the students intently.

Loki sighed and went to find George to see what he was up to.

"Hey, Loki, check this out. This is a device that would make you sleep better." George was holding a small, spherical buzzing device.

"Do you have anything that can make Hermione see me? I've been practically drooling all over her and nothing! Not even a kiss!" Loki grouched irritably.

"Awe, you two haven't kissed yet? Give her time."

Hermione had rounded the students up to take back to the castle, "Professor Granger, we have lost Professor Odinsson."

Hermione looked around, "Loki!"

"Yes, Professor Granger?" Loki poked his head out from George's backroom.

"Let's get the students back to the castle, and then we can talk." Hermione tried to remain calm as they managed to get all the students back to Hogwarts.

Minerva felt the tension coming off of the couple in waves. She intercepted the group, "Hermione, I can handle the students from here. You two, go and talk it out," she pointed down the hallway to where their chamber was.

"Fine," Both of them ground out.

"So, tell me. Did the professor's kiss or they didn't?" Minerva asked the students softly.

"No, Headmistress."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What is wrong with you, us?" Hermione was frustrated, arms up in the air.

"Love, calm down. We can get through this. We need a weekend to ourselves. Remember when we almost kiss?"

Hermione stopped pacing, sat down, and remembered. "Yes, the night of the Yule Ball. You were very handsome."

Loki pulled her up and held her in his arms, "I'm not missing another chance with you." He kissed her soundly. Not like they did on the night of Yule when they were interrupted. He had leaned in, all puckered up to kiss Hermione. When she pulled away when Minerva had interrupted them.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "A trip to Hogsmeade? By ourselves? Absolutely!"


End file.
